To Love, Honor, and Obey
by Shinoda Senshi
Summary: Cody Rhodes has never backed down from a challenge. Never. His confidence in his abilities goes so far beyond the boundaries of arrogance that, truthfully, he ought to be ashamed. His latest trial, however, is almost too hard to swallow. Defeat is not part of Rhodes' vocabulary. *Warning: Contains Explicit M/M Content*


**To Love, Honor, and Obey**

This was, by far, the biggest cock Cody had ever seen.

Fake cock.

Real or rubber, Cody's first thought was, "_How the hell is this thing gonna fit in me?"_

"Sir?" Anxious blue eyes flicked towards his Master, seated close by. He lounged in his chair as if he didn't have a care in the world. As if he had not, minutes earlier, presented Cody with a sex toy that would make most professional porn stars balk.

Twelve inches long, nearly as thick as his wrist, with a fat head, heavy balls, and a suction cup at its base. The tip alone was likely to tear Cody in half.

"Yes, Pet?" John smiled as he watched his submissive contemplate his newly bought present. "You may speak. A penny for your thoughts."

Never in the history of their relationship had Cody ever refused his Master. It went against every instinct he had. At that moment, however, self-preservation warred with duty. Given the toy's dimensions, there was simply no way for his body to accept it.

No matter how badly he wanted to try.

Cody ran a finger along one of the raised veins of the dildo. This was a gift from his Master. His Master would never harm him, or give him an instrument meant to do harm. There was not a sadistic bone in his Master's body. An act of love, the fake cock was intended to bring him pleasure. Though flattered by the gesture, Cody had his doubts.

"It's so big." Cody wrapped his fingers around the midpoint of the shaft. They touched, but just barely. "What if I can't?"

"You can." John spoke with a surety that was not shared by his Pet. He moved to sit beside him on the bed. Smiling, he wrapped an arm around his Pet's waist. Held him close. "This is what we've been practicing for."

For the last few weeks, his Master had brought Cody a number of dildos. Each increasing in length and thickness as his body became accustomed to its predecessor. All those toys, it turned out, were leading up to this mammoth of a dong.

"If I didn't know you could handle it," said John, "then I wouldn't have given it to you." He kissed his Pet's ear, breathing hotly. He laughed at the shiver he caused. "I know how much you love being filled up, Pet. You've loved every dick so far. The bigger, the better. You worked yourself so good with that eight-incher the other night. Moaned so loud, you had to eat the pillows. Came so hard, you just about passed out." He nipped at his Pet's earlobe. "Can't wait to watch you ride this foot long cock and blow your load all over the place."

Cody imagined pressing himself down onto the head of the dildo. The fat helmet stretching his hole impossibly wide before finally sliding inside. Biting his lip in anticipation, his own cock twitched against his thigh. Slowly hardening into a full and firm erection.

Goddamn it, he was going to fuck that thing or die trying!

"I know you want this." Kissing the column of his throat, John couldn't miss the hitch in his Pet's breathing or the increase of his pulse. "Take it slow and make me proud."

With those words of encouragement ringing in his ears, Cody picked up his impressive new toy. His Master returned to his chair. Waited. Watching what Cody would do next.

Cody was glad to be naked. His skin was too hot to stand the touch of clothing. His hard prick would have been stifled by its confines. Clothes were an unwanted hindrance that Cody was glad to do without.

The weight surprised him. So heavy that the unsupported head dipped down. The cock was firm, but not rigid. It had a natural feel, an almost human texture. Though cool, it soon warmed to his touch. Thankfully, there was no chemical odor. Most likely, his Master had cleansed it of any unpleasant aromas before its presentation.

Tentatively, Cody rubbed the tip across his lips. A tendril of heat unfurled in his belly. Goosebumps prickled his skin. He darted his tongue out, giving the dildo a quick lick.

"That's it," John murmured. He had long since removed his shirt and was working his pants open. He pressed his palm into his groin, into the hardness undoubtedly growing there. From under heavy-lidded eyes, he continued to watch. "Go on and give it a taste. Suck on it."

Breathing heavy, Cody did as he was told. Opening his mouth wide. His lips wrapped around the head, stretching and tingling. Cody sucked on it as if it were his Master's. Eyes sliding shut, he worked the dildo into his mouth. Saliva dribbled down the shaft, making it slick. He spread it around with his fingers, aroused by the mess he was making. Cody was too far out of his mind to care.

He moaned as he took more into his mouth. Sucked hard, slurped with abandon, and damn near choked on that fake dick. Cody's own cock was hard and throbbing for attention, but it took both hands to handle the dildo. He hummed in satisfaction when the head touched the back of his throat. A quick peek showed that he had consumed less than half its length. At its deepest, more than six inches remained unclaimed.

With a wet pop, Cody pulled it out. Strings of saliva clung, then snapped. For the first time in what felt like forever, Cody drew a deep breath. His head swam and his lips tingled. He could barely think because of the needy ache in his groin. Eyes locked on that magnificent dong, Cody gave his dick a tender stroke.

"None of that, Pet." John had his own cock out, pants pushed down around his thighs. "No touching yourself unless I tell you to."

"Yes, Sir." Cody licked the head of the dildo. If he couldn't satisfy himself with his own hand, he'd go back to sucking on his new favorite toy.

"You wouldn't want me to take away your present, would you?"

Cody kissed the portion of the shaft that he had failed to fit down his throat. "No, Sir." The dildo was so precious to him now.

"Not before you got to fuck yourself with it, right, Pet?" John grinned as his Pet blushed. "Don't try to deny it. I know you, Pet. Know you well."

His Master had put in a lot of time getting to know every inch of Cody. Knowing the reaction from every action. Sometimes all it took was a single word or a simple touch to send Cody rocketing into oblivion.

"Come." John beckoned with his fingers. The fingers his Pet craved almost as much as his cock. "I'm gonna open you up real good so you can fuck yourself to your heart's content."

Leaving the dildo on the bed, Cody grabbed the bottle of lube off the nightstand and hurried to his Master's side. His Master pulled him close, drawing Cody into his lap. He gifted Cody with a kiss. Bit his tender lips until Cody whimpered and shook.

"You like sucking cock, don't you, Pet?" John shifted so that his Pet knelt in his lap, straddling his thighs. Their hard shafts nearly close enough to touch.

Cody nodded, chewing on his bottom lip, angling his hips in hopes of brushing his Master's dick.

"Your lips were made for sucking dick." John slipped a lubricant coated finger between his ass cheeks. He reveled in his Pet's shiver. "Gonna fuck your mouth tonight, pretty boy." His finger swept across the hole, circled the rim again and again. His Pet quaked. Shook from head to toe as he waited for the finger to enter him. "Gonna shove it all the way down while you got your toy deep in your ass."

His Master's finger slowly sunk in. Cody gripped the top of the high-backed chair as the first knuckle squeezed through. He dipped his head lower in hopes of another kiss. His wish was granted. A tender kiss as his Master fucked him with his finger. Crooking it just right to brush across his sensitive spots.

"You're gonna take that cock, pretty boy." Two fingers pumped, opening him up. His Pet whined softly. Eyes drifting shut, hips pushing back to meet fingers. "Take it and love it as it fills you up. You want it, don't you? Answer me."

Cody had been off in his own little world, mind lost in the waves of pleasure, when the sting of a slap on his ass cheek brought him back to reality.

"Answer me, Pet." Three fingers worked into him. His Pet moaned without restraint, his muscles gripping around those slick digits. "Tell me how bad you want it."

What Cody wanted most was to be fucked by his Master. To be speared on his Master's lap, arms wrapped around his Master's neck as he held on for dear life. Or maybe bent over the arm of the chair and spanked until tears formed in his eyes, only to be then driven out of his mind by the brutal thrusts of his Master's hips.

"God, I want it!" Cody finally said after another smack on the ass. His Master knew when to be rough and when to coddle Cody. Now was not the coddling time. "Want that big cock, Sir." If he couldn't have his Master, he'd gladly take the substitute. "Love that big cock."

"Gonna come on it for me, Pet?" John smiled as he took in the flushed cheeks and the worried bottom lip now plump and red and begging to be bitten. "Can't wait to take a picture of you with an ass full of rubber and a mouthful of my spunk."

The fingers left his body. Cody kept himself from pouting at the loss because he knew what would be replacing them.

"Go get your toy." John gave his Pet's ass one final slap.

His Master led him to the coffee table in the middle of the room. It was low and narrow, solidly built, made from heavy wood. Not some flimsy piece of furniture. Licking his fingers, his Master spread spit on the suction cup base before attaching the toy to the tabletop. It was positioned such that Cody could lean on his hands in front or behind him, giving himself ample leverage.

Cody trembled as his Master applied a liberal coating of lubricant. The slicker, the better. Inside him, trepidation warred with desire. As much as Cody craved the stretch and fullness, this was not going to be an easy ride.

Preparations complete, his Master kissed him hard enough to make him swoon. Concern shone in his eyes.

"Take it slow, Pet. If it's too much, then stop. You don't have anything to prove to me. I'm already crazy in love with you."

Weak in the knees, Cody approached the table. It was narrow enough for him to comfortably straddle. He placed one hand flat on the tabletop for balance and gripped the dildo with the other. Getting it to his hole was less of a challenge than getting through it.

The slick head brushed across his opening. Cody shivered, his supporting arm nearly buckled. This was a lot of cock for him to take and he wasn't quite sure he could manage it.

His Master ran a hand lovingly up and down Cody's back. His touch was calming, soothing.

"Breathe, Pet. Take your time and breathe."

Cody inhaled, exhaled, then bore down. His eyelids fluttered as he felt his hole begin to stretch. "Oh, fuck…" He remembered how the fat head had filled his mouth. It had nearly suffocated him. If the tip caused this much difficulty, the rest of it would be impossible.

Pain pricked at him as his hole approached its limit. Cody ignored it, focusing instead on the massage of his Master's hands. The rubbing helped him relax and, at this stage, relaxation was key.

An undercurrent of pleasure caught his attention. It was weak, but steadily grew as the head passed through his tightness. Cody raised up only to ease back down again. A sweet zing raced up his spine as he rode on the tip, slowly working it deeper with each downward press. Sweat trickled down his temple. The pain ebbed away, leaving only a lust for more.

Cody gasped as the head fully slipped inside. Groaning, he raised up, then slid back down. He took in more cock on the downward thrust. The stretch was breathtaking, the fullness exquisite. Both hands flat on the table, Cody began to ride in earnest.

"That's it, Pet." John whispered praise. "You're doing so good. Taking that big cock in your tight little ass. Bet you love it."

"Fuck, yeah." Cody moaned, hungry for every inch he gained. There was no pain. Only the bliss caused by the thickness of the dildo. His new favorite toy. "Gonna have it all."

Mouth hanging open, Cody fucked himself with long, deep thrusts. Keening like a bitch in heat. Every ridge and vein rubbed in just the right way. He rode with abandon, ignoring his own weeping cock in favor of impaling himself on the rubber one.

Finally, he bottomed out. His cheeks resting on the table, twelve inches of fake cock deep in his ass.

"Stay right there. Don't move."

Muscles clenching around the thickness, Cody obeyed. It was a hard order to follow. In all his life, Cody had never been so full. He ached to swivel his hips and stir the cock inside him. To rise all the way up and slide all the way back down.

His Master placed his hand under Cody's chin and raised his head up. Cody chewed his bottom lip as he struggled not to squirm. His Master smiled until his dimples showed.

"Let's put those lips to better use." John stepped closer, until his hard dick bobbed in front of his Pet's face. "Here are the rules. You can suck my cock or you can ride your toy. You can switch back and forth if you want, but you cannot do both at the same time. Now, what's it gonna be, pretty boy?"

A tough decision made easier by the fact that he could have one and then the other.

Cody reached out for his Master. Wrapped his hand around his cock and stroked. A stuttered groan told Cody that he had made the right choice.

Licking his lips, Cody welcomed his Master into his mouth. He moaned at the taste that his dildo lacked. A taste that belonged solely to the man he loved. There was a heat, too, that was missing from the dong. The cock in his ass, though expertly crafted, could never replace the real, live dick sliding between his lips.

John placed a hand on the back of his Pet's head as he took control. "Told you I was gonna fuck your mouth. Such a pretty mouth. So perfect. Made for sucking my dick." John thrust deep, groaning as his Pet's throat opened and closed around him. He pulled out, grinning at the resulting gasp and cough. "You were made for me, Pet."

"Yes, Sir." Cody's voice was rough, his throat raw from the fucking. He licked his lips. Savored the taste. Each thrust had made him squeeze hard on the cock in his ass. Cody was lightheaded and nearly delirious with need. "And you for me. Otherwise, I wouldn't have anyone to give me such lovely presents."

"And you look so good with your toy inside you. Ride it, Pet. I know you're dying to."

At his Master's command, Cody placed his hands on the table. He rose up, drawing the dildo out. His muscles latched on, shuddering and squeezing, not wanting to give up an inch. At the apex, with only the head remaining inside, Cody slid back down. Inch by glorious inch, he was filled. Panting, sweating, trembling, Cody rode to his heart's content.

"Lean back, Pet. I want to see all of you."

Nodding, Cody complied. Moved his hands behind, ground down on the dildo, and nearly collapsed.

"Oh, fuck!" Cody's legs threatened to give out. Leaning backwards opened him up to a different angle. He rose up and slid back down to the same mind blowing result. Every thrust struck his sweet spot. Nailing it with such accuracy that Cody could do little more than cry out at the contact.

Under the lustful eyes of his Master, Cody furiously fucked himself. With both hands used as support, he couldn't touch his dick, but it didn't matter. The cock in his ass would make him come. Of that, he had no doubt.

Every time he drove himself to the brink, his Master pulled him away. Lured him from the edge by demanding Cody's mouth. Cody sucked his dick, lapped at his balls, and held on for dear life as his Master took what he wanted. Being filled at both ends at the same time was a dream come true. His Master's finest gift.

The game went on for what felt like hours. Back and forth with no release for either of them. Cody's need to come was like a living thing. A cobra coiled tight, primed and ready to strike.

Hand on the back of his head, his Master pulled out of his mouth and started to stroke. "Gonna give it to you now, Pet." Breathing heavy, body shaking, John worked his shaft. His balls were drawn in tight. "Gonna come all over your perfect fucking face. Open your mouth. You know you want it."

Cody definitely wanted it. Wanted all his Master had to give. Mouth open and hungry, he eagerly awaited the first spurt of spunk.

He did not wait long.

They moaned together as the ropes of come landed. On Cody's tongue, on his chin, across his nose and cheek. His Master painted his face with come. Marked Cody as his.

John stepped away to retrieve his phone. "Your turn, Pet." He turned on the camera and held it up, putting other man in the center of the frame. "Come on your toy, pretty boy. Come for me."

Eyes focused on his Master, Cody rode for broke. Leaned back and ensured that the camera did no miss a single detail. Sweat pouring down his face mingling with his Master's come, Cody moaned like a world class whore. He licked his lips, tasting the salty remnants of spunk.

"Who came all over that pretty face?"

"You, Sir." Thinking was difficult, talking even more so. Cody wanted to lose himself in his baser desires. He had no use for questions and answers.

"Who gave you that dildo you're bouncing your ass on?" John stepped closer to get more of the toy in the shot whenever it was drawn out.

"You, Sir." Eyes rolling back in his head, Cody shuddered. God, he was so close. His heart ran wild in his chest. "So fucking good, oh my fucking god."

"Who fucks you the best, Pet? Better than any damn dildo ever made."

Cody's head fell back. He was in the thick of it now. No turning back. Muscles trembling, he slammed harder and harder. "You, Sir… Wish it was you, Sir… Fucking me…" Cody panted, drawing in desperate breaths. He was going to come. The pressure inside had grown to the point of bursting. No choice but to explode. Never touching his own dick, Cody was going to come.

"Don't you worry, Pet. I'll be fucking you soon enough."

Hips stuttering, thrusts faltering, Cody let it all go. Bottomed out on that beautiful cock and came. Spunk shot straight form his balls and splattered across his chest. His muscles clenched hard around his toy, drawing one ragged cry after another. It felt like he would never stop coming. Every squeeze caused another wave. Even after Cody had nothing left to give, his dick continued to twitch and pulse.

Drained. Spent. Absolutely wrung out, Cody collapsed onto the table. His limbs were heavy. His head buzzed like it was full of pissed off hornets.

John walked over, focusing the camera on his Pet's post-orgasmic face. "I love you, Cody."

Forcing his lips to work, he replied, "Love you, too, John. Can you help me up so I can get this dildo out of my ass?"

Laughing, John tossed the camera onto the couch. "Always happy to aid a damsel in distress."

With his Master's assistance, Cody got on his feet. However, they refused to cooperate. His legs had lost their strength and would not hold him up. Still laughing, his Master swept him up into his arms.

John kissed his cheek, tasting a bit of his own come that had landed there. "Well, now that you had a foot long dong, do you still want me?"

Resting his head on his Master's shoulders, Cody grinned. He let himself be carried to the bed. "I will admit to that dildo being very impressive and I look forward to using it again. But it can't give me something you can."

"Love," said John. "Companionship. Affection."

"Backrubs." Cody batted his eyelashes up at him. "Please, Sir? I think I might have pulled something and your backrubs are the best in the world." More eyelash fluttering coupled with bottom lip biting. "You make me feel so good, Sir."

Chuckling to himself, John shook his head. "I don't know whether to spank you or kiss you."

Cody wrapped his arms around his Master's neck. He grinned until his dimples showed. "Why not both?"

**END**


End file.
